


let's go further away fr tm

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Rain, Sex, blowjob, draft, kicked out of his own house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smth rlly old that i have no use for and the sex (not even) is rlly bad ???????? what the fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go further away fr tm

_Fucking hell._

Karen rubbed his hands over his face in utter irritation. It was raining hard, and the daily weather channel said nothing about so he didn't bother taking an umbrella when he was kicked out.

 _Oh,_ Karen remembered. He'd almost forgot about it until his fucking mind reminded him, _again._ Karen had been kicked out of the house, not forever, but _just for a little while._ And that so called _'little while'_ turned into a couple of hours. Which, to be perfectly exact had been five hours, nearing to six. _Just because of a fight with his parents?_ That was unnecessary. And currently, he was sitting cross-legged under a tree in a park that had managed to avoid the huge droplets from the sky, but not all of them. So he's a little soaked at the moment. His pale green (now sadly a darker shade) hair was sticking to his forehead; his long-sleeved white shirt hung onto him and his to-be gray pants, were black in various places he didn't think was necessary mentioning.

He thought about calling Ann, his co-worker who'd talked to him even when he was in a sour mood. He decided that it was a good plan and that he'd stay over at her house until his _fucking parents_ let him back into his fucking house. He took out his gray phone from his back pocket and pressed the home button, waited for a few seconds, and pressed the home button various times before he realized it was out of its battery, which people called _'juice'_ for no particular reason.

He rested his head against the trunk of the tree, sighing and letting his eyes close. He heard the noise of a car pulling over, surprisingly. He peeled his eyes opened and looked around for the car he heard. He noticed it on his left; _it was a goddammed sports car._ He didn't know which type it was, but the car was painted silver, which looked fucking awesome to him. He didn't really care about cars, though.

The driver was getting out of his fantastic car; he noted several things: he looked around his late teens, redhead, green eyes, taller than he was, a long-sleeved black shirt with some blue jeans. _Beautiful,_ he thought. But then he finally recognized him. _Aaron Wilcox,_ a senior in his high school, while he was a junior. _Shit._ But Aaron was coming closer, and closer, and closer— just until he was standing literally in front of Karen. _"Hey,"_ Aaron snapped his attention back to reality instead of mentaling making notes. Instead of an actual reply, he just hummed in response and looked up at him, green staring into blue. "Would you like a ride? It'd be unwise to stay here any longer." Aaron asked him, smiling slowly. Karen noted that Aaron was soaked. Obviously. _Must've sucked._

"The fact that I'm not allowed in my own house _'for a couple of hours'_ as they said isn't worse than this." He gestured around them with his hands. "Then come to my house, I'll let you stay until they let you back in." Aaron's genuine smile was still there, unsurprising to Karen. _He was Aaron Wilcox, after all._ "You know what," Karen said as he placed his hands on his hip and got up, continuing, _"Why the fuck not,_ I'll join," Karen smiled back at Aaron finally, relaxing in his presence. "Then join me," Aaron said, grinning, gesturing to his car. _"Damn_ yes _."_

Both of them entered the car, Aaron in the driver's seat, and of course, Karen in the seat beside him, the passenger seat. "Where's your house, anyways, Aaron?"  Karen asked him as they had started driving after a couple of minutes. He looked at Aaron in anticipation for a reply. Surprisingly, _(maybe not so much)_ Aaron looked taken aback by what he had said, which Karen guessed because of how he knew his name. _How could he not know?_

"Possibly not far from yours," It was extremely vague, which annoyed Karen, but he let it slide. "Alone?" He asked, because if his parents were with him, it'd be awkward. _Very awkward._ "They're currently on a _honeymoon._ " Aaron grimaced, but his expression changed soon after. "That's cool." Karen closed his eyes shut, resting his head on the window (though the vibrations annoyed him), and somewhat curled into a half-ball in his seat.

_**❁❁❁** _

A pat on his shoulder had Karen jolting awake, but he realized where and with who he was and immediately calmed down. Karen noticed that Aaron war staring at him openly, though surprised, his hands up in his air as if saying, _'I mean no harm.'_

 _"Uh,"_ Aaron finally found his voice and continued, Karen just watching him as if he were an idiot. "Should I be worried about that reaction?" Aaron asked. But now he had said it aloud; it practically sounded stupid. _"Definitely,"_ Karen stopped as he stepped out of the car, his shoulder brushing against the senior's, _"not."_ Karen gave him a smile, pushing his now-dried-green bangs aside from his eyes. "Follow me then." Karen followed Aaron just as instructed, and he noticed that Aaron's house looked beautiful from the outside. Painted a pale yellow, the roof's and doors and whatever weren't walls (as in, decorations) were painted a light brown, and it could easily be noticed that it was a two-story house. He didn't get to observe much, because Aaron was pushing him inside, saying he was _"too slow."_ or something.

As he entered, the first room he saw was a living room, obviously. One L-shaped sofa which was a light gray color, occupied by a couple of books spread out on it and few water bottles, and above it paintings. But it was before an archway, surrounded by pale-colored curtains designed by flowers or something. To the left, was a chocolate-brown staircase leading to the second floor, which they took. Karen assumed it was where Aaron's room was.

He turned out to be right.

His room was large. In the middle, to the wall was a king-sized bed, and to it's left was a book shelve, and to the right was a bedside table, currently occupied by a lamp and an alarm clock, and a water bottle left untouched. And after a few feet away from the bed was a door, probably leading to a bathroom. And there was a table, covered in a bunch of papers and a red-colored laptop.

Scratching the back of his neck, Aaron explained, "Didn't know I would be having a guest, sorry." Karen smiled instead of a reply.

_**❁❁❁** _

Both, Karen & Aaron, had taken showers (Aaron let Karen go first, _such a gentlemen,_ he thought rather sarcastically). Aaron had lent Karen some of his clothes, so now he was wearing tight _(oh, so tight)_ light blue jeans, and a long-sleeved gray shirt which was a little large for him.

Aaron wore a shirt similar to Karen's, but it differed in color, which was ocean blue. With black jeans.

Karen sat on the right sided edge of the king-sized bed, his hands in his laps, looking down as if he were avoiding his gaze (which was very true), while Aaron basically (with full confidence, probably) beside Karen, though keeping a safe distance between them. "Hey, _uh,"_ Aaron started, unsure how to word it into a sensible sentence. Although the hesitation he had made Karen finally meet his gaze. _"I was wondering,_ if you were tired?" Was the best Aaron could think of saying—like the literal best without embarrassing himself—and just went with it. It didn't sound wrong. _"Oh,"_ Was Karen's reply, which Aaron was surprised at his response (though he tried not to show it). But Karen continued, once again surprising Aaron, both with his continuation and his reply.

"I'm not sure if my parents will let me back into the house tonight or," he helplessly made various gestures with his hands, as if not able to voice his thoughts, but he sighed and continued, "nor am I sure if my parents would be happy if I stayed the night here."

"It's already pretty late, though," He reminded Karen, "It's half past two o'clock, and if they wanted you back tonight, they would've said so already." He admitted, hoping it didn't sound as rude as he thought, he just thought it would honestly be better if he did stay the night.  "Alright, whatever, fine." Although Karen still wasn't approving this, he crawled (it did serious things to the senior) to the right side of the bed, now fully resting his body against the bed which his body was aching for hours. "Thanks, though," Karen whispered, his face now flush as he put his forearm around his closed eyes, finally forgetting his surroundings and just, just relaxing without the tension or stress, or whatever he had been feelings under that tree all alone. And that led to him losing all control, which he had helplessly been holding onto for many hours.

_Aaron just stared at Karen, taking in what was happening—_

_Karen laying completely unguarded on his bed._

_Karen laying there with his face flush._

_Karen laying there, crying without any sound; motionless._

_Karen just laying there, as if waiting for something to happen._

_Karen, his crush, crying on his bed, his face flush, completely forgetting his surrounding and completely unguarded._

Karen just merely existing did horrible things to his heart.

 _"Karen,"_ he whispered, crawling over to his side, straddling him, until he was comfortably sitting on top of the crying mess in front of him. He slowly leaned down, and pressed his lips to Karen's, just simply kissing him, without any tongue (Karen's mouth was closed, he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to), but luckily, Karen opened his mouth his shock, though his hand stayed where it was.

When Aaron felt Karen opening his mouth, he took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in, which he gladly did. His tongue met the junior below him, but he didn't move. So he explored his mouth, his saliva, everything he could explore until he needed to part from the beautifully now-flush lips. Also a bit swollen (Aaron might've accidentally put his teeth to his lower lip).

Karen hesitantly removed his arm which was blocking his eyesight, blinking a few times to adjust his vision once again. "..Aaron?" He asked, he _needed_ to know, whatever the fuck Aaron was doing currently. _"Are you okay?"_ Aaron asked, his eyes filled with concern and his mouth into a thin line. "I'm okay," Karen replied, not _understanding_ whatever was happening. "Then if you're _'okay'_ , why are you crying?"

Karen reached for his cheek, which he discovered was wet. He hadn't realized he was crying. _"I didn't—oh god, sorry-"_   Aaron immediately flopped over to the side as soon as he realized Karen was trying to sit up.  _"I didn't mean to—seriously.."_

 _"Hey, look,"_ Karen started hiccuping, sobing—Aaron wasn't happy if this continued;; he wasn't sure how he would remain calm. " _Karen. It's okay."_ Karen just stared at him in disbelief, his cheeks thoroughly wet, and Karen started wiping the tears away from the hem of the sleeve, a bit roughly that left the skin an angry red, especially below his eyes.

When Aaron realized nothing was working, he, in a hurry, leaned closer to Karen, and pressed their lips together, which earned him a startled gasp from the junior. Karen tried to pull from the kiss, but Aaron put his hand at his nape, taking his only hope of escape.

The kiss deepened when Aaron pushed his tongue in, once again exploring his mouth. But Karen didn't let him do much—he tried to push him again, this time by this free hands. Aaron caught them both in a tight grip quickly, slowly guiding, basically forcing Karen to lie down on the bed again, but this time with Aaron. Aaron carefully guided Karen's wrist above his head, now straddling him (having to break the kiss, sadly, but they needed the air desperately) as he looked at Karen who was panting heavily, looking him at in disbelief, or something.

 _"You know,"_ Aaron starts, and looks down, "you're surprisingly hard here." He palms Karen's apparently growing bulge, he leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to Karen's lips, while opening his flyer. Though the kiss was short and chaste, Karen's cheeks were still wet, and his mouth was slightly open, him trying to take deep breaths, to calm down.

Aaron pushed down Karen's jeans and his underwear till his calves (of course, with some help from Karen), now finally releasing his member from its' cage.  Aaron went down, just enough for his mouth to be able to swallow his member. He fisted it first, for a few seconds before Karen became too needy, _("Fuck it, Aaron. More—" "Alright, fine—")_ he took a deep breath, and took only the tip in his mouth, licking it and getting used to it. _"Aaron—"_ Aaron didn't let the junior didn't finish his sentence _(because he already knew what he wanted)_ because he took half of the member in his mouth immediately just to shut him up. Aaron gagged, pulled back, took a deep breath, and did it again, but didn't gag at it this time. He teased it with his tongue, hollowed his cheeks, coating it with his saliva while the other half was being fisted by his hand. Moans were spilled from Karen's mouth, a thin trail of saliva down his chin.

Aaron, after a few seconds of teasing and swallowing, pulled back slowly and looked at Karen. _What a mess,_ he thought. Aaron asked again, whispering slowly, "Are you okay?"

Karen raised his head to look at him but fell back on the pillow again. _"Yes, I'm fine,"_ Pausing, he took a few deep breaths and continued. "Do whatever you want. "I'm just— _just_ enjoying this more than I should."

 "Then that's great, isn't it?" Aaron smirked slightly, and reached for the bedside table's second drawer, and took the bottle of lube. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount of it on his fingers, and kept the bottle back. He then again looked at Karen again, silently asking a question. Karen nodded and mouthed _a 'yes'._

Aaron circled his fingers around Karen's hole, and when Karen moaned, he took that as a green light and pushed a finger in. Karen's immediate response was a groan of pleasure, and Aaron twisted his finger in various ways until Karen tried to fuck himself on Aaron's finger. So Aaron pushed his second finger. Scissoring both fingers, lewd moans were slipped from Karen's lips.

Karen wanted to hold onto something, needed to, so he held onto Aaron's hair lightly (with a lot of control). Aaron was twisting his fingers in such a way that had Karen begging for more, tugging on his hair slightly. _"Aaron—ah—touch—"_ He was having trouble forming coherent sentences, so he just tried to focus on taking deep breaths, but that also was a task with Aaron fingering him.

Aaron accepted Karen's needy request and pushed a third finger in, bending and twisting them in a way that had Karen gasping for air but begging for more.

He leaned in and licked Karen's member, which was leaking precome now, it had been for quite a time. He teased the head with his tongue while fucking Karen on his fingers, hitting his sweet spot. He took the head in this mouth, now bobbing the head slowly. Karen, below him, was taking short yet quick breaths, both his hands now fisting the bed sheet so hard that his knuckles were white.

Aaron's other hand was free (not the one fingering Karen, _no_ ), so he quickly, yet with some difficulty opened his flyer, pushed both the jeans and underwear though 'till his thighs, and stroked himself, to the point where it ached to be released (can say the same about the junior).

But he wanted Karen to come first, so he tried to control it. There was already a wet spot on his jeans, so no saving that. Aaron picked up the pace, fucking Karen with his three fingers, taking him whole and teasing it with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks, and on a corner of his chin, there was a trail of saliva. He stroked himself faster, keeping up with the face.

Karen's breath hitched when Aaron picked up the pace and swallowed him whole. _God,_ he thought, _never knew he could do this._ And then he realized he was _(probably?)_ ten seconds before he came. Fuck. _"Aaron—my shirt, close—"_ Aaron understood, though, in reality, he wasn't actually processing anything. He pulled out and scrambled to get Karen's gray shirt out of the way. Thankfully, because literally after a second Karen came, and the noises that he made _(he also used Aaron's name)_ , so Aaron couldn't control himself and came over Karen's stomach, or basically on Karen's cum.

There was pure silence after that. Well, that's if you didn't count Karen and Aaron's heavy panting.

Karen was there lying on the bed, his eyelids heavy. His breath was heavy, and he felt as his body was numb, his face flush. He tried lifting his hand a few seconds ago, but after raising it a few centimeters, it left back down. He was too tired. He wanted to fall asleep, but not before thanking Aaron. He tried speaking, but all that came was a hoarse whisper, that sounded like _"fuck"_ to him. He silently hoped that Aaron didn't hear it. His, _no, Aaron's,_ shirt was up to his neck, which was saved from the mess on his stomach. He sighed. He'd been sighing a lot since the start of the week. He had to clean up, but he was too tired after ' _this'._

Karen finally let his heavy eyelids close, but not before peeking a look at Aaron. He smiled to himself before going into a deep sleep, despite being a light sleeper. _Thank you,_ he thought before losing his conscious.

**_❁❁❁_ **

Aaron took a hot shower after cleaning Karen up and getting him into different clothes, which was suitable for sleeping. It turned out to be a surprisingly difficult task.

 _“..kicking me out—because I came out isn’t oka..”_ Karen talked in his sleep, it seemed. Aaron frowned at the sentence, but didn’t think that he should press it, either. But the things he said after that made Aaron blush and smile. _“Thanks, Aaron—ah, wait, I'm sensitive, fu—“_ And was before Aaron put his palm to his mouth to shut him up.

Aaron slid under the covers with Karen, and draped his arm around his stomach, while his leg rested on Karen’s leg. Aaron dreamt of kissing Karen and telling him _‘I love you’,_ and Karen had returned the same feelings.


End file.
